Because I can
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: A collection of Elliot/Leo one shots, some linking and some not. Written for a theme contest. 6/15 done. You can try to see them as friends at the START if you really want to, but know that I don't. x3 Reviews would be well appreciated.
1. Outside

_Author's Note: I originally wrote these for a themed contest on an Elliot/Leo fanclub on Deviantart. Having met ThePlotthief however, I was convinced to post these on my poor neglected fanfiction account. Now, bear with me, this is the first time I've written a decent fanfiction since... well, since the last story I posted on here. This is going to be a tad rocky.  
>Anyway, I've written five of the themes so far, there are... ten more that I intend to fill out regardless of the contest. Let's see if I'll actually manage it.<em>

Outside-

When Elliot brought his new servant home and all the others had obviously disapproved the messy haired teen had taken to hiding in his room. "I don't need them to like me to access the library do I?" he'd stated; like it didn't bother him, though Elliot knew it did. To try and make his friends stay more comfortable Elliot had managed to get the maids to set up a nice comfortable room for the boy (after much badgering and proclamations that: _yes, he IS here to stay!_) but the boy had decided he was more comfortable sleeping in Elliot's room, either on his chair, or on his floor…he'd taken his bed a few times—but thankfully the boy was small and Elliot's bed was big enough to fit them both.

The first night it had happened was the day one of his brothers had tried to cut his hair, and like at the house of Fianna- that hadn't ended well. So Elliot didn't see the need to irritate the boy anymore by telling him to get out of his bed (or his room for that matter) and after that he'd just gotten used to it.

…which explained why he was sitting up in bed, frustrated, wondering where his friend had gone in the middle of the night. Elliot usually found himself to be a heavy sleeper, but having grown used to the other boys warmth, the sound of his breathing, when he wasn't there it felt wrong suddenly. Besides that, Elliot was worried. There was this incessant need to protect him and if he didn't know where he was that made it harder to fulfill that need.

So, keeping in mind that his new servant couldn't possibly know his way around yet and how vicious he could actually prove to be, Elliot pulled himself out of bed and went out in search of the boy. Along the way he allowed himself to think of reasons he could have left the room to begin with. The boy could have needed the restroom...no, that was stupid; there was one adjoining to his room. He could have headed back to the library to raid some bookshelves…but without him? How cruel!

After an hour of searching the empty halls for him (and avoiding a very sleepy Vanessa who might have been sleepwalking—or just off putting _something_in the freezer for no apparent reason. He had no idea why she did that…) Elliot allowed himself to slump against the wall in the front hall. It was then he noticed the front door was unlocked.

When he found Leo, the brunette was sitting in the grass a noticeable distance from his new home on a small hill and Elliot was almost too busy sulking about having tripped into a bush to really be annoyed with him, "What are you doing out here…?"

Leo didn't even flinch when Elliot broke the silence and announced he was there. He shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at him. Elliot froze at the sight before him. Leo's hair was parted just a slight bit more to the right then it usually was and as such his left eye was visible. Elliot had to resist every urge he had to stare at the boy, afraid that if he brought too much attention to it Leo would push his hair back the right way and he wouldn't be able to see anymore. Unfortunately for Elliot, it was painfully obvious he was distracted as Leo actually had to nudge him to regain his attention.

"Wh-what?"

Leo laughed a little and shut his eyes; Elliot tried not to whimper in protest. (_Whimper? I obviously need more sleep…why did I get up again?_)

"I was just saying how pretty it is when the fireflies come up over here. You just missed them though," Leo explained before tugging on Elliot's arm so he was forced to sit beside him.

Elliot didn't like the idea of sitting in the grass in his pajamas but when he'd opened his mouth to protest Leo had reopened his visible eye and Elliot found he'd lost again.

After a few minutes of silence Elliot ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, staring at the grass, "If they're gone now, why are we still sitting here?"

"Because that house is uncomfortable," he stated flatly, but he shook his head and continued, "The air is fresher here, and at night… it's okay to see."

Elliot looked confused, "I thought you said that you didn't want to see…?"

Leo sighed and leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder, "It's just a little bearable at night…In the day it's almost too tempting."

Elliot raised his head to look him in the face, avoiding direct eye contact for Leo's own comfort but in the end he couldn't really help it and Leo cringed, "Tempting? What is…?"

Leo tried to laugh the awkwardness away, shutting his eyes away from Elliot's almost overbearing glow, "Ah... nothing, forget I said anything…"

When Elliot's strong blue eyes didn't waiver Leo sighed and leaned against him again, "It's just… I see things Elliot, the world is a frightening place, and I see too much," he pushed against him, burrowing against the taller boys neck. Where it anyone else Elliot might have pushed him away and complained about personal boundaries. Instead he sighed and pet the boy on the head, "So what makes the night better…?"

"The dark; most of it goes away, meshes into the dark, and all that's left is the glow… Elliot, this is pointless, you don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about… if this was your way of trying to get me to go back into the house all you'd have had to do was say so."

Elliot rolled his eyes and pushed the boy off, "You're right, I don't know what you're talking about, but I like that you're talking." He was staring at the visible eye again, Leo winced.

Because, of course, he could see what Elliot couldn't. He could see the mistake he'd made. Elliot's brothers had every reason to hate him…

"Elliot, really, let's go inside then…" He started to stand up but Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm in the same way Leo had done earlier.

"You don't really want to, and I'm already down here," then he tugged. Leo squeaked and lost his footing on their hill, landing on the other boy. Elliot grunted when he was suddenly winded but realized it didn't bother him anymore as looking up he could see both of Leo's gorgeous eyes. Pits of swirling darkness speckled with gold…He practically created his own light with those eyes…

"Elliot…?"

"Hm…?"

"You're still holding me down… unless you're comfortable like this—I mean…"

Elliot felt the heat rush to his face and quickly pushed the brunette aside. Leo squeaked again as he rolled down the hill a bit and when he came back up he growled at Elliot, ready to start reaching into the dirt and throw chunks of earth and grass at him. Maybe if he was lucky he'd find some rocks and leave some bruises…

Elliot cringed, bringing his arm up to shield his head from the impending doom when Leo stopped. His eyes perfectly unhindered he could see everything that horrified him, and that one thing that did him one better. The blush on Elliot's face and the soft look in his eyes from a few minutes earlier…and he had no idea…

Leo sighed and stood up, reaching out for Elliot's hand, "Let's go inside, you must be tired…"


	2. Haunted Memories

_Haunted Memories-_

Elliot snapped out of his bed and shuddered. He felt sick enough; he didn't need those dreams coming back just to bother him. He groaned and put his hand over his eyes before flopping back down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Only, last he checked, his ceiling didn't wear glasses.

"You okay Elliot?"

"You're in my room again…"

"…That didn't answer my question Elliot," Leo stated flatly, flicking his friend on the nose. Elliot winced, grumbled something and turned over, "I'm fine. Why are you still here? I thought you said you'd be going to your room when you finished reading—oh." Having turned he could see the pile of books that had grown around his bed. Leo was using his room as storage for all the books he'd liked and wanted to keep from everyone else. Leo smiled sheepishly and put his hand behind his head. (Not like he was going to tell Elliot about how he'd finished reading what he'd wanted to ages ago and had just sat and watched the other sleep for a while. He also wasn't going to babble on about how worried he got when it was obvious Elliot was starting to dwell on bad dreams. And he definitely wasn't going to point out that he'd actually had his hands over Elliot's before the boy snapped up, definitely not.)

"Leo, honestly—your light…you really _are_ going to need glasses if you keep reading in the dark," Elliot sighed and pushed his sheets back to crawl out of bed and move towards one of his apparently unused lamps.

"But then you won't be able to sleep Elliot."

"That's not really a bad thing," Elliot grumbled, with the lights on he glanced around at all the books and shrugged, "Hand me one."

Leo tilted his head to the side and started to dart his head over the books when he stopped and turned back to Elliot, "You haven't answered my question yet Elliot, and why don't you want to sleep?" Elliot groaned and picked a book up at random before plopping into his desk chair. Leo stood still for a good moment while Elliot opened the book and put it down against the table, propping himself up on his arms. It wasn't until Elliot was comfortable that Leo decided he no longer needed his chair.

Elliot cringed when he felt Leo's arm snake around his back over the edge of the chair. Perhaps his groggy mind was just a little too slow to realize what that arm was really doing, instead he felt a tiny blush seep across his face—right when Leo grabbed a hold of the back of the chair and yanked. Elliot flailed as the seat fell backwards and he was forced to go with it.

"Leo!" the young Nightray shouted as he pulled himself back to his feet, he grabbed a hold of his vassal's collar and tugged him upward to face him when Leo just shrugged.

"It's not proper to ignore people Elliot. What's wrong?"

Elliot glowered at him, "Nothing's wrong Leo, I just don't want to sleep anymore right now, no need to pull on my chair!" He hissed, shaking the boy in his grasp a bit. Leo still didn't seem annoyed at all by this, but he did put his hands over Elliot's for a second time that night, pushing them away. "Nightmares again?" he mumbled softly.

Elliot stared at him with a sour expression on his face before crawling back over to his bed and burrowing his face into his pillow.

"If you knew, why bother asking?" he sulked. Leo sat down beside him and ran a hand up and down Elliot's back, "Elliot… what was it this time…?"

He sighed and turned his head so one clear blue eye was visible. Leo recalled how Elliot would stare whenever he even got the faintest glimpse of his eyes, but Leo thought the blue of Elliot's eyes—that ice blue that was just so…_Elliot~! Lovely…_

"So really, there's nothing to worry about, it's just the same as before… If you're done reading you can go." Leo, feeling bad for having ignored what Elliot was saying, sighed and scooted a little closer, "Well, what if I don't want to?"

Elliot raised a brow to look at him skeptically before he sighed and shut his eyes, pushing his head further into the pillow, "Do what you want then…I don't mind the light."

Leo smiled and picked up a book, before laying down on his stomach next to Elliot and nudging him in the side, "Look at this one Elliot, it's the first book in the Holy Knight series, I think you'll like it." He raised his head to look at the book as Leo opened it before them. He glanced at his servant out of the corner of his eyes and with the reflection of the boys glasses and that almost quirky smile on his lips Elliot was forced to smile in return and the two started reading the book together.

After about an hour Elliot started to sulk again, "There's something about this Edgar character I don't like…can't put my finger on it just yet…"

Leo chuckled but otherwise ignored him.

"Are you done with this page?" Leo asked after a long period of silence broken only by that one question repeated that Elliot would grunt to answer. He probably should have seen it coming as Elliot's responses had been getting slower and softer. He shut the book and rolled over onto his side to stare at his sleeping master.

"No more nightmares tonight please…not for him...it's enough…" Leo mumbled to himself before allowing himself to selfishly nuzzle against the young Nightray boy.

So many nights they actually spent like this… They read through a good 10 volumes of the Holy Knight series purely on these nights. It was so easy back then, simple.

Perhaps Leo had allowed himself to get too close to the Nightray heir...

…Because now, all of that was over, and he could _never_ get it back.


	3. Black and White

_Authors Note: And so we come to the comic relief, when I start to feel more comfortable in the fandom. Beware, I make a sharp twist from platonic affections in this one. And it only gets worse from here. These next three also connect a bit. _  
><em>**Can you tell this one's my favorite? For goodness sake, I'm actually drawing this one out.**<em>

_Black and white-  
><em>

"These uniforms…" Leo mumbled disdainfully. Elliot glanced up from his music sheets to stare at his servant/soon to be classmate as he wore the _wrong_ uniform…

"LEO! That's the girls uniform!"

_Take two._

"I still don't like them," Elliot glanced up from his music sheets a second time, relieved to find that his servant/soon to be classmate was wearing pants this time.

"That's fine with me; you still have to wear them," he stated while Leo fussed over the bow at his collar. Elliot could ignore how cute his servant looked, out of place in the Latowidge Academy's _male _uniform a lot easier than he could ignore him in the girls.

"The girl's uniform at least gave a variation of socks. Oh! I know! Elliot, can I wear a bow in my hair?" Elliot choked at the quaint smile on Leo's face, not being able to tell if he was serious or not. Leo tilted his head, "What?"

_Take three_.

"Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Elliot mumbled, holding several brightly colored (polka-dotted/striped/patterned) ribbons behind his back.

"And we've realized large colorful bows don't suit me very well!" Leo shuffled around in Elliot's drawers while the Nightray sighed and nodded.

"Now we can move on to the question: _why_ do you hate these uniforms so much?" Elliot asked, but was drowned out by Leo's proclamation of: "Now we can move on to earrings! They're colorful, where do you keep yours Elliot?"

Naturally, Elliot Nightray crashed onto the floor.

_Take four._

"Oh I see; Elliot is stingy."

"I'm not stingy; I'm just not going to pierce your ears for you!"

_Take five._

"I'm sure Vincent wouldn't mind doing it for me."

_Take six._

"They won't even be visible anyway! You're hair is ridiculous!"

"Hm… maybe I should cut it then?"

Elliot choked and stared his retainer right in the face, he _had_ to be joking. How many people had he nearly killed for trying to cut his hair! And now he was suggesting it just so he could wear visible earrings?

Leo stared blankly back at his "master" and tilted his head, "did I say something strange?"

"…yes." _Very_, Elliot couldn't help but think.

"…?"

"Are you serious about cutting your hair…?"

"Psh, of course not, whatever gave you that idea Elliot?"

"YOU!" And so, in his frustration, the Nightray boy started yanking at his hair and kicking chairs over.

"Elliot, that's so unsightly for a noble…"

"RA!"

_Take seven._

After managing to calm him down Leo plopped down onto Elliot's bed and hugged a pillow. He then started to roll back and forth as if the world was golden and all the pretty lights weren't evil.

Elliot, heaving slightly from his tantrum, turned to stare at him for a moment.

Was he really just rolling around on his bed like life was wonderful? After putting him through the fit he just had?  
>He reached over and whacked his servant on the head <em>just<em> hard enough to throw him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hurray for pillows…!"

_Take eight._

"Leo, I'm beginning to think you're just doing this just to upset me…" Elliot mumbled finally while Leo brushed his hair with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Hm…?" Apparently, he really was absentminded as he wasn't paying attention. Elliot groaned and let his head lull to the side where his skin finally came into contact with Leo's fingers. "…why are your fingers wet…?"

"…I was painting," Leo smiled sheepishly as Elliot turned a menacing glare on his 'equal', his apparent 'best friend'.

"And you figured it would be okay to stick your paint covered fingers in my hair—oh for the love of—LEO what did you do to your uniform!"

_Take nine._

Leo sat in an almost knee length button down shirt on the edge of the bathtub while Elliot stood by the sink with his sleeves bunched up at the elbows.

"I can't believe you," he was mumbling. Leo just smiled and, with his elbows on his knees, propped himself up on his hands, "I just thought it could use some color, that's all."

"What kind of fifteen year old boy knowingly finger-paints on his academy uniform? I mean really? Are you secretly five?"

"More like a couple thousand—and five." Leo joked. Elliot groaned and stared at the uniform in the sink covered in little pink splotches that refused to come out. He scrubbed at them a little more, feeling more like the servant then the master, and finally resigned himself to the fact that the paint was there to stay. Even if he had managed to work it down from blood red to blush pink. (_Ha-ha, cute…The pink suits him better anyway__._)

"If there was any justice in the world you'd be allowed to attend class in this mess…" He grumbled anyway. Just because he was starting to think of his servants antics as cute again did not mean he should be any less annoyed. There was still red in his hair after all.

Oh god, there was red in his _hair! _Oh if Leo was any less adorable sitting there he'd be getting his head rammed into the porcelain walls!

"Are you through?" Elliot asked after he'd stripped his shirt to wash his hair. Leo tilted his head and looked confused and innocent as always, "Through with what?"

"This! What you've been doing today! Trying to deface whatever you can get your hands on!" The water he had pouring onto his head wasn't cooling him down at all. If his hair ended up pink later he wasn't sure Leo could be cute enough to save himself.

"I was just trying to prove a point, that's all," Leo stated, chuckling slightly as he could see the strands of hair that seemed to like the idea of being pink.

Elliot pulled his head out of the sink and, splashing Leo as he did so, kneeled on the floor next to him and glared at him, "And what point, may I ask, is that?"

Leo's smile widened, "I don't like school."

Elliot stared for a long moment, his eyes hard as if he hadn't heard the perfectly simple idea Leo had been trying to get across all day or that he didn't find it nearly as amusing as Leo did. Then he hung his head and groaned something incomprehensible before falling out of his kneeling position to sit on the floor before his servant, "I really can't believe you... you realize this hasn't changed anything? You're still coming with me and we'll still be attending classes whether you go about like this or not?"

Leo nodded and leaned back a little, his arms now holding the edge of the tub to keep him from falling into it, "Well, at least one good thing came out of this."

Elliot put his hand on his face exasperatedly and asked, almost afraid of the answer: "And what's that!"

Leo's smile turned a little sly suddenly as he stared at his companion. Elliot saw, as the smaller boy tilted his head ever so slightly, the flash of the boys eyes behind his glasses and felt his breath catch in his throat. "You look good in pink."

_Take—Oh forget it._

"Does it really?" Elliot growled out with his eyes shut and his fists clenched. He was three seconds away from grabbing the boy by his hair and screaming, but when he opened his eyes again—the angle was perfect. He could see those eyes perfectly, and that almost evil but absolutely adorable expression on his face…

Well, he'd be damned if he'd gone through all this crap today and didn't get out of it with something, "I'll show you who looks good in pink…"

(And the clouds opened up and the fangirl said: Let there be GAY.)

He moved back into a kneeling position again, this time however he had his hands on Leo's thighs and was using them to pull himself up higher, bringing himself nose to nose with the boy who was suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"E-Elliot…?" the brunette mumbled, unsure of what was actually happening when Elliot decided he'd do one more than just scaring the boy. He shut his eyes and leaned in to land a soft chaste kiss on the boy's lips. Leo's face hadn't gone pink before, but now it had. And as Elliot pulled away to examine his handiwork, he chuckled.

"Yup, I thought so," The Nightray stood up and reached for a towel to try and dry his hair (which would obviously need some more washing later) and started out the door.

A split second after he was left alone Leo managed to gather his bearings and shout indignantly, "Elliot!"

The boy in question poked his head back in around the door frame smiling brightly, "Yes Leo?"

"What the heck was that!"

Elliot tilted his head in a way he'd seen Leo do several times that day and he shrugged, "Oh, I was just trying to prove a point, that's all."

Leo cringed, fully aware of the fact he was being mocked, but he felt the need to ask anyway, "And….what _point_…is that….?"

"That being alone in a dorm room together, school and dull black and white uniforms aside, for nine months out of the year can be quite _fun_."


	4. On the Other Side

_Authors Note: If you knew me before, you'll recognize those names.  
><em>

_On the other side-  
><em>

The door slamming shut was his first warning that 1- His master was home, and 2- His master was upset. Well, correction: this wasn't home and he wasn't just upset. This was their dorm room and the boy was positively fuming.

"Elliot, it's our first day…what happened to make you so irritated on our _first _day of school?" Leo mumbled stretching back in his seat as Elliot threw his bag down at the foot of his bed and similarly unceremoniously dumped himself into it to sulk. Leo stared at him for a long moment then sighed and leaned back enough so the back of his chair bumped Elliot's bed.

"Come on Elly~ What happened~?" He didn't _really_ care enough to prod, but he knew Elliot wanted it. Well- not that he knew he wanted it either. He always acted so annoyed but that was just because he was stubborn. Leo knew this. Just like he knew what the little wrinkles on his forehead meant and the cute little crinkle on his nose and the way he had a habit of tugging on his sleeve when he was anxious or-

"Don't call me Elly," The Nightray boy growled.

Leo laughed, _'Or how he actually loves that name.'_

"Well, since you aren't even mildly upset by it you obviously don't care so I won't bother telling you!" Elliot sulked, childishly turning away on his bed. Leo tilted his head to the side and started to think, what could have upset him that Leo would have known about solely on the first day…. It couldn't be—Ah Elliot…

"You're upset because we aren't in the same class…" Leo started. Elliot twitched and shot up, "You're on the other side of the school! We can't even walk in the same direction! I don't like it Leo, and I'd think, you being so against coming here in the first place, that I wouldn't be the only one feeling this way!" the boy shouted.

Leo sighed and scooted his chair back towards the table where his book laid open, neglected. What a sad book. He let his eyes glaze over the words again and, much to his masters irritation, started to read.

"I see, you're happier without me around aren't you? You probably met some nice people your first day of school, think they'd be better companions than I am, think you'd be better off being one of their servants huh?" Elliot sulked. He knew he was being childish now, but he wanted Leo's attention and he didn't care if it meant a table would come flying for his head in a few minutes. The brunette sighed and peeled his eyes away from his book to stare at his master for a moment.

"Actually, I did meet some nice people today. Would you like to hear about it? I'd ask about your day but I get the feeling you spent it sulking," He started. Elliot got up and leaned his head against Leo's back, "Oh…?" He pushed against him a little before throwing himself back first on the bed again, "I didn't spend it sulking by the way…I was worried about you for a long time, yeah, but it's not the only reason I'm in a bad mood. There was this Vessalius girl I met in lunch—we don't even have the same lunch period Leo! That needs to be fixed _immediately._"

Leo tilted his head and thought for a long moment before turning in his chair, "Elliot, there are only two lunch periods…one for the freshman and juniors, another for the sophomores and seniors…"

Elliot jumped, "Then where the hell were you!"

Leo shrugged, "I just got my food and sat down somewhere…I wasn't really paying attention, Josephine had just landed herself in a very bad situation and I just wanted to finish my chapter… Oh Elliot, calm down."

The boy was seething now, digging his fingers into the sheets of his bed, "Fantastic! Can't sit with you for class, can't sit with you for lunch because a book is more important to you than I am—nah, alright Leo, tell me about the wonderful people you've met." His eyes were narrowed and his voice was reaching higher octaves just to annoy the brunette but the smaller boy just sighed and looked up thoughtfully, "Well when I didn't see you in my class I took a seat in the back of the room where a couple of girls and a boy decided to join me. I think their names were… Janet, Miya, and Mark? Yeah. Janet kept trying to peek behind my glasses, Miya drew some nice pictures, and Mark was having them both read poems he'd written. They're nice, they invited me to eat with them for tomorrow if I had no other plans."

"Well isn't that nice of them?" Elliot mumbled snidely, "Too bad you're sitting with _me_ tomorrow."

"Am I really?" Leo asked; it was in that coy way he always did, but Elliot didn't like that.

The Nightray boy growled before rolling over so he was looking away from Leo, "Well fine then! If that's how you're going to be, I'm a Nightray, it shouldn't be too hard for me to make friends! That Vessalius girl was really persistent too. Maybe I should just give in and sit with the brat, she'd obviously give me more attention than you!"

Leo chuckled to himself at his master's childishness, "More attention, Elliot?"

Granted, this was also to cover up his own slightly growing paranoia now. He'd run into the lovely Miss Ada after class, apparently Elliot had been so stuck on finding Leo that he had actually sent Ada to hunt him down. (Of course, this was just a ploy to get her away from him, but she had taken her job very seriously.)

_"Uhm, excuse me, you're Leo right? Elliot—uhm, Duke Nightrays son is looking for you," _He nodded to her, sweetly amused by her demeanor, by the fact Elliot already had 'minions' looking for him.

But then Leo decided to start a casual conversation with the girl as they walked back to their dorms. And the way she lit up when she spoke about the Nightrays bothered him to no end.

Why did it bother him? It was anyone's guess really, but it probably had something to do with how she'd had more time with Elliot today than he had. And that would always bother him, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
>Elliot continued to sulk on his bed and Leo decided his book could stand to wait a little longer before he moved from his chair to curl up next to Elliot on the bed.<p>

"If it's more attention you want…" Leo mumbled, snaking an arm around Elliot's waist. The brunette squeaked when his master turned and grabbed him, one hand under the smaller boys chin as the other pulled him close.

"Attention is nice, but from _you_, I expect more." He leaned in a little, Leo felt the blush start to seep onto his face and he could see the amusement in Elliot's eyes.

"M-more…?" Elliot nodded, tilting the boys head up and leaning in so close their lips almost touched. "I expect you to be mine and mine alone, I don't share Leo, and having you so far away all the time, where I can't watch you, where I can't touch you…. I thought that was the only real reason you gave in to coming hm? So we could be together all the time?"

"I-in my defense we're together now… dorm rooms… it's not like we can do anything in class…n-not that I-! Uhm…" Leo quite hated with Elliot got like this. He wasn't used to being flustered, he wasn't used to being caught off guard, but when Elliot was 'on', he was on, and fighting that wasn't an option…. He'd get revenge later.

Elliot sighed and pulled away suddenly, "So you'd prefer to just have this secret little affair in our dorm room, is that it? You're ashamed of me as a master and a lover now, are you? Guess you really would like one of those new friends of yours. That's fine, I'll just find some other people to take my own frustration out on then? For want of my servant, should have realized this was a bad idea to begin with." He sighed dramatically, sitting up in the bed and leaning back on his arms. Leo laid on the bed with an expression reminiscent of the one he got when someone interrupted his private world-escaping-reading time, that one that made it look like the person who'd done it was about to get his head smashed by a chair, that person usually being Elliot. With great effort Leo forced the thought of a doing so out of his head and he sat up too. If Elliot thought he could be so close, say those things, and just take it all back like that… Leo clenched his fists, angrily grit his teeth, he was about to reach out and grab his master by the hair when said noble turned and wrapped his arms around him again, pushing the smaller boy back onto the bed with their lips pressed together. Leo relaxed instantly and he could feel Elliot smirking against his lips.

Revenge… he absolutely needed to get revenge later, but for now he'd just lay back and accept it as Elliot moved to deepen the kiss.

"If we did any of that out in the open your father would probably hear about it and it wouldn't end well," Leo mumbled after a period of contented silence broken only by a few chaste kisses here and there as the two sat curled together on the bed, their clothing only slightly ruffled.

"I find it funny how you think I care," Elliot smiled, "So tomorrow, come with me to talk to the headmaster? I'm still peeved about the position of our classes, we need to fix that soon…"

"Don't you think spending _too_ much time together might get a little…I don't know, exhausting? You won't get tired of me…" Leo mumbled; he also especially hated this, this almost meek feeling he got when Elliot decided to play the 'man'.

Elliot stared at him for a long moment then. Then he leaned down and bit into his neck. Leo squeaked and started to squirm but Elliot just held him tighter, when the boy started to moan Elliot decided his job was done and pulled back to admire his handiwork.

"Now, maybe I need to remind you exactly how much I adore you, hm?" He leaned down to nuzzle the smaller boy's neck.

"…Elliot, I hope you realize when you stop…_distracting_ me like this, you're going to want a whole lot more than a _school_ between us…you're going to want to be on the other side of the world when I'm done with you…"

"I sincerely doubt that," Elliot mumbled happily, blissfully unaware of his servants raising temper, "I think I can take your abuse well enough."

"Well let's see how well you can take my _appetite_."


	5. Let's Play Together

_Author's Note: Time to say hello to old friends. (Not too much though, EllyLeo contest after all.) Miss'em?  
><em>

_Let's play together-  
><em>

"No." Elliot stated flatly. Leo's lips pouted slightly and Elliot was forced to look away before he made anything worse.

Leo grabbed his shoulder and turned him back. Elliot was going to look at him when he spoke, oh yes he was,

"Elliot, I like these people. If you don't come with me they'll assume you don't like them… _and_, if you don't come, I'll be all alone and you won't be able to watch…"

Elliot visibly twitched at this concept; letting Leo go off to another guys dorm room? He didn't have to worry about Leo leaving him, it sure seemed like the smaller boy cared about him enough… but what about this other guy? Leo was just so _pretty_, and _god forbid_ someone get a look at his eyes! Elliot would have to kill someone.

"Why is this necessary? Why can't we just stay in our dorm and just be each others company…? W-we can…" He gulped and looked away again, his face already getting hot, "try that thing you wanted…"

Leo laughed a little to himself, "Master isn't ready for that yet." Of course, this was another reason they needed to go out for a bit. Too much alone time with Elliot and Leo _might_ just rape him. At Elliot's bright red face Leo laughed a little more and shook his head, "Anyway, We're becoming hermits Elliot. Now, I can survive just fine like a hermit. I've done it most of my life and now I've got _you_… Being a hermit doesn't suit you though, so we're going, and you're going to make friends." Leo nodded, sliding his hand down Elliot's arm to grab his wrist and tug him forward, towards the door. Elliot tried to argue some more but they'd already made it out the dorm room door and down the hall and Leo showed no intention on slowing down.

"Ah fine!" Elliot shouted angrily, snapping his hand out of Leo's grasp and glaring at him, "I hope you realize I have no intention on playing nice with these people!"

"That's fine, you can save your energy to play nice with _me_ later," Leo smirked, grabbing his hand again and leaning in to pop a kiss onto his master's cheek. The blush on Elliot's face then would have been amusing if it wasn't for the near deafening _squeal_ behind them.

"Oh Leo! Ain't he pretty, oh I envy you," The boys turned as if they'd both just been shot but Leo quickly recovered and beamed a nice bright smile at this girl who'd just walked in.

"Hey Janet~!" Elliot could just see the little flowers floating around his head as he played his perfect little role. Elliot wanted to kiss him, hard, wipe that _fake_ expression off his face. But then, that would be in front of this new person…and for all Elliot cared, fake expressions for them, the real Leo for him. He'd just have to stand it for as long as they were out at this 'get together' or whatever it was Leo had called it…

"So this is the infamous Elliot that stole you from our classroom huh?" Janet, a short girl with glasses, cooed.

"Well, I don't know why I'd ever talk to me again if I had an Elly."

Leo laughed, his grip tightening on Elliot's hand then, "Ahaha, I know, I wonder why I bothered coming today~"  
>Elliot twitched and was almost ready to start shouting about how he'd protested to this from the start but Leo bumped his shoulder and Janet laughed, "Ahh no, you know you love us~"<p>

'_No, he doesn't love you. He uses you to kill time. I'm the only one he cares about thank you very much.'_ Elliot rolled his eyes but before he could babble on about his ownership issues he was pushed through another dorm room door and into a room with three other new people.

"Elliot, these are my friends from my _first _class, Miya," Leo explained motioning for the even shorter brunette. (Elliot felt for a moment that Leo must have felt like a giant to these people.) "The red head is Kara," she wasn't _as_ short, but Elliot still felt _tall_ looking at her. Probably didn't help that she was curled up on a beanbag looking like a slightly bemused cat.

"And that's Mark, it's his dorm." Mark glanced up from his notebook, smiled, waved, finished something on the page and then hopped to attention.

"Alrighty! Mr. Elliot, with you here the guy to girl ratio has ACTUALLY leveled and I can finally do this!" He ran off to a dry erase board he'd had hanging on his wall and flipped it. The back read: Boys VS Girls. It really did look like he'd wanted to do that _forever_ with the way his eyes lit up and he started hopping around.

Elliot almost felt bad for the guy, if it wasn't for how Leo laughed at his antics like he _actually _thought it was funny.

"So, way I see it, You two have to help me beat those three" Kara had dragged her bean bag over to Miya and Janet, "we can play monopoly, risk, clue, I don't care, we just have to beat them so I don't have to be ashamed to be a man anymore!"

Elliot didn't exactly _want_ to know how these girls had beaten him down so bad, but being as proud as he was, he cracked his knuckles and moved into the room, "Alright then, let's win back some male pride you've _obviously_ lost."

There were some snarky comments from the girls. Leo said some things too, all most likely _doubting_ him, because Leo so loved doing that to him. Well, little did _they_ know all their ribbing just pushed him to try harder.

Besides, if he distracted himself by _actually_ enjoying this game night, then maybe he could keep from thinking about Leo in compromising positions and all that other lovely stuff.

"Alright! Now it's time for Twister!" Mark shouted triumphantly. They were tied in game wins and it was almost time to call it a night

Miya twitched at this suggestion, "That's alright, I'll be the person spinning the little dial of doom." Mark didn't seem too pleased with this, "B-but then the girls will be out numbered! It won't be a good win otherwise!"

"Twister…?" Elliot asked Leo while the other two argued.

Janet and Kara overhead this and walked over to the noble, "Twister is, by far, the most awkward game ever invented." Kara said with a sneer. Janet giggled, "Naturally, this will be the highlight of the night. It basically involves placing the players in all sorts of compromising positions, twisting like pretzels around each other. Catch is, only your hands and feet can touch the mat, you fall you lose."

Elliot didn't bother paying attention to this last rule though.

Leo.

Compromising positions.

Other people.

Pretzels. (_Pretzels_?)

"Leo, I'm tired, let's go back now? Please?"

"Come on Elliot, this shouldn't take long," Leo smiled and Elliot groaned to himself.

Miya and Mark were still arguing, "Mark, the game is for four people anyway!"

"That's totally just so we could have even teams! Oh come on Miya don't take this away from me!" he mock sobbed. Kara rolled her eyes, "Let the dog have his bone Miya."

"Can it Kara. No Mark, I'm not playing, I have no flexibility whatsoever and if you haven't bloody noticed I'm in a skirt, thank you very much," Mark quickly looked her up and down then, as if he truly hadn't noticed, and when he blushed Kara punched him in the face.

"That stick in the mud is my stick in the mud. No impure thoughts, remember that Mr. in touch with his feelings," she explained dully while Miya grabbed her by the hair and yanked.

After this episode ended Mark continued his show, "But I wanted to savor my victory, I don't want to have to bow out of the game to even the teams…" he whined and those imaginary flowers around Leo were reborn, "Oh that's alright Mark, Elliot said he was tired, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sitting this last game out."

The Nightray nearly exploded, but this was overshadowed by Mark's complete elation at finally having the chance to beat his female companions.

They were fifteen minutes into the game, Miya shouting orders over their grumbling about trying to find the right colorful circle.

"Janet you're in my way!"

"Mark, are you actually on top of me?"

"Right foot green!"

"…yes, but it was necessary! I needed to reach yellow!"

"I hope you realize this is as close as it will ever get for you."

"Left hand blue!"

"Kara can you move over for a second?"

"Sure babe—" Kara started amicably, because apparently she wasn't mean to all men, but when Leo moved to reach the blue circle next to her his glasses fell just a bit to the side and she gasped, "oh shit, hey guys! Any of you ever see Leo's eyes before? Sweetheart, do the world a favor, contacts are your friend!"

"Right hand red—whoa wait, did you seriously just see Leo's eyes?" The girls instantly lost their footing to make a mad dash for Leo's face, Mark remaining still as a statue. When the girls had obviously lost Mark made a noise somewhere between amazement and glee (which sounded something like a retarded seal) and started to dance about how he'd finally won.

"Guys it's not that big of a deal—Elliot!" Leo was wrenched out of the girls grasp within seconds of the entire thing and he could very easily tell just how angry his master suddenly was.

Having to watch Leo twist and turn himself around a bunch of people for a game was one thing. Having these same people see Leo's eyes though…? They were funny if they thought he'd just sit back and let it happen.

"Well, Now that that's over, I think it's time to call it quits for the night, don't you think?" Elliot mumbled through clenched teeth. The girls looked a little confused but Mark was too happy to care, "Alright, thanks guys, you should totally come by next time! This time we won by one point, next time I bet we can do better!" He beamed at them.

Elliot nodded, a strained smile on his face. Leo looked uncomfortable, and the two left the dorm.

"You're upset…" Leo started when they made it back to their own room.

"Yes. Yes I am. But that's alright, you know why Leo?" Elliot mumbled his voice slightly edgy but there was something else in it that Leo couldn't quite figure.

"Why…?" Elliot grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto the bed, his other hand reaching to undo his own collar, "Because I'm not tired," he crawled on top of his servant and grinned, "and you're all mine now," And none of those other people could ever touch him how he did…and as his lover, he reserved the right to say: "glasses off Leo, it's time for a little play time of our own don't you think?"

Leo blushed madly, hating how Elliot still had this effect on him, but loving it at the same time, he didn't fight it when Elliot carefully pulled his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table, "Well I did say if you saved your energy…"

"And it did take all my will power not to beat all of those friends of yours half to death for even thinking they could _touch _you but… I think it was worth it, hm?" Elliot explained, nibbling on the boy's neck. Leo moved his head to the side to give him more room, "You think you're ready for this Elliot?"

"I think I've seen you move along with other people too much today, now it's my turn."

"Right…"

"By the way, I think it goes without saying, you're never allowed to play twister again."

"Really…?"

"Unless it's with me, only," Elliot continued; looking thoughtful. Leo started at him for a moment, silent. Elliot scrunched up his nose, "Right Leo—a-ah…" The Nightray boy groaned, his face significantly pinker than Leo's now, as his servant lay beneath him with narrowed eyes and his hips pressed against his, "Will you hurry up and kiss me?"

…_Among other things…_


	6. Birthday

_Author's Note: So this took a while... mainly because I kept stopping mid thought and couldn't remember where I was going with it. And then suddenly I wanted smutt- so I had to stay away from it for a while- and then suddenly I was depressed, so I REALLY couldn't touch it- and pfff, yeah. Anyway, here. Excuse the oc bittys. May they never appear again._

_**Birthday**__- _

The house of Fianna was a lot of different things to Elliot. It was a small orphanage _much_ too close to the pit that was Sabrie for comfort. It was like a little 'project' for his father, what about he didn't know. It was a building full of children that made him uncomfortable. It was the place Ernest took him before he was 'ready'. ('_For what? What would I possibly have to prepare myself for before coming to an orphanage? You're not planning to leave me here one day, are you?_') But the most important thing that the house of Fianna was to him…It was the place he met Leo, it had been Leo's home, it was the place he'd come to over and over just to see Leo, as uncomfortable as everything else had made him. And, as selfishly as it was, he'd taken Leo from that place and kept him all to himself for quite a while now.

…They were going back today because…?

"It's Leann's birthday?" Elliot stood to the side of the carriage door looking a tad bit confused as his servant stared at him, "…Yes?" The shorter boy then started to shove his 'master' into the carriage. Elliot kept his hand firmly on the door and glanced over his shoulder at his apparent servant who was still trying to push him with his hands on his back.

"…Who's Leann, Leo?"

Leo sighed, a bit put out by how his master _refused _to get in the damn carriage. It took him forever to get dressed, there was that whole fight they had about the sword—jeez, they were going to be late!

"…Leann's my girlfriend Elliot, I go see her whenever you haven't satisfied me enough. Happy? Now get in your ass in the carriage." Elliot actually looked hurt for a good twenty seconds before Leo groaned, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, a little unspoken message of 'It was a joke, you could never leave me _unsatisfied_,' between them.

When they parted, Elliot seemed to glow, but Leo was having none of it and aimed a well placed kick to his masters behind and quickly hopped into the carriage after him, shutting the door.

"For the love of- Leo! That hurt!"

"Aren't you lucky I let you top?"

"…You know, one of these days, all this talk isn't going to work anymore…"

"And when it doesn't I'll think of something else to shut you up, I'm quite resourceful."

Elliot sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Anyway…well, since this Leann girl _isn't_ your girlfriend, I'm to assume it's someone from the orphanage?"

"Well doi," Leo explained, crossing his arms as he sat across from him, the carriage shook slightly as the wheels seemed to be going over a particularly rocky path.

"She's my sister."  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Elliot stood towards the back of the room, arms crossed and feeling just a little uncomfortable as Leo sat at the piano playing a little mini recital for a girl with messy brown hair and a bunch of the other orphans. He wasn't particularly good with kids, and the fact that Leo had asked Elliot to play _with _him only to have the kids shout _no, _they only wanted their 'big brother Leo' to play at the moment, didn't make him feel all that better.

"Did I do something wrong?" he mumbled to himself.

Well besides the fact that he and Leo had been arguing when they walked in—was it really his fault though? For goodness sake, Leo just said he'd had a sister!

Of course, he was an orphan, he was referring to the fact he considered them all his siblings and the little tomboy Leann resembled him just a bit so he'd gotten used to people thinking they were siblings—but that's not what Leo had told him first! And _as such, _he was _allowed_ to be annoyed!

Granted, it probably didn't look good with his yelling and Leo threatening to smash the closest inanimate object over his head.

…were the kids scared of him then? They used to like him before! (not that he knew what to do with them.)

…And weren't they scared of Leo at first too? Didn't they know he could be ridiculously violent for no reason half the time?

Logic! He could find none!

He wanted to sit with Leo too… D:  
>-o-o-o-<p>

When Leo finished his song he smiled warmly at the little girl Leann just before she ran up and hugged him, "Thank you big brother." He nodded to her and motioned for her to follow after the other kids who had all run off to the smell of sweets. When she was gone Leo leaned back stretching his arms into the air while glancing out of the corner of his eyes, passed the thick glasses and hair, to Elliot who was looking particularly pathetic and fidgety up against the wall.

Leo rolled his eyes and sat up, his fingers back on the keys as he started to play the beginnings of Statique. He could feel Elliot shuffle behind him and smiled to himself before he started to hum along to the tune Elliot had given him. For a moment it was just the two of them and the music, a welcome change from the hoard of children that had inadvertently forced them apart.

"Beautiful," Elliot mumbled.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Conceited, but yes, you gave me a very pretty song, aren't you proud of yourself?"

Elliot sighed and leaned down to drape his arms over the smaller boys shoulders, pressing a small string of kisses down his neck, "I meant you."

... "Oh get off me and play already." 

_"Hey guys! Leo's playing again!"_

_"I'm waiting for cake."_

_"But Leeeeoooo's playingggg!"_

_"But there's _cake._"_

_"I am the birthday girl! You can eat cake later!"_

_…"You lied to me, that other guy is playing too."_

_"I think it sounds prettier this way."_

Elliot almost jumped out of his seat when he noticed Leann lying on the floor with her head propped up on her arms nodding off to the piano playing. A few other kids were sitting behind her too, and more were coming. Now why was he feeling so awkward suddenly?

Ahh kids, he was no good with kids…

Leo didn't seem to notice the audience at all this time around, and slowly made himself comfortable leaning against his apparent best friend. The children luckily didn't find this odd. What they did find odd was the nuzzle and the kiss on the cheek their 'big brother' gave the Nightray. Leann giggled, and this was the moment Leo realized they were there.

"I knew Leo liked him! Master Elliot is just that kind of person; I _told _you all they were just playing earlier!" She announced proudly, a few of the younger kids then started to flock to Elliot like they'd wanted to do since he walked in, but apparently decided against because Leo was scary. The older kids just stared on, not sure how they were supposed to respond to any of this when Leann's friend from earlier angrily bit onto the plastic fork he'd been holding since he left the other room "Well now that that's over, _CAKE."  
><em>

Elliot meanwhile was actually knocked from the bench where in one of the children decided to sit on him. At the expression on Elliot's face, so closely following the moment that expression had been on his own face when he realized they had an audience, Leo laughed so hard he almost cried, and was once again thankful for the glasses and the shaggy hair.

"I don't play like this! Leo! Help!"

"You need to learn to deal with kids Elliot."

"Not now I don't!"

"What's this?" one of the kids asked, poking at Elliot's beauty mark. One of the little girls shouted that she had one too and another started to try and braid his hair.

"They do love you Elliot," Leo smiled, "You should be happy."

Elliot rolled his eyes and accepted his defeat by the munchkins, mumbling under his breath, "I only want one person to love me Leo…" The kids that heard this laughed but didn't seem fazed while Leo went after those in search of sweets.  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Well, as much as Elliot would like to say he got out of the house of Fianna with his pride intact, that would have been a bold faced lie. Leo said he liked the braid and the flower though, so there wasn't too much he could complain about; the ache in his body from carrying the itty- bittys not withstanding.

He was leaning against the wall as everyone sang happy birthday to Leann and finally gave that friend of hers his cake.

"So…Leo, this entire thing has kind of got me thinking…" Leo glanced up from his own piece to glance at Elliot. While Leo was sitting relatively close to the others Elliot was making no move to try and integrate himself again, still licking his wounds from earlier after all.

"What is it?" Leo asked. Elliot looked away, a little upset with himself for never asking before, "I don't… when's you're birthday Leo?"

Leo seemed to stop dead for a moment, his expression unreadable. For a moment Elliot thought he'd said something wrong, and then Leo chuckled, "It passed, don't worry about it."

"I don't care if it passed, it comes again, when is it Leo?" Elliot persisted, taking a step forward, his hand gestures almost losing the cake Leo had got him earlier.

Leo rolled his eyes behind his glasses just as Leann made her way forward again, "Why are you lying to him?" she asked boldly before staring at Elliot, "This party is for both of us."

Elliot's brows furrowed and he tried to stare his servant in the face, "It's your birthday! _Today!_ And you didn't think to tell me because!"

"Because it's not a big deal," Leo mumbled, shooting a tiny glare in Leann's direction before ushering her on back to her group. Before Elliot could raise his voice further Leo stood up and, in his stern only-for-reprimanding-Elliot-in-a-serious-manner voice said, "And don't go and start shouting over something so trivial, we're at a birthday party, the mood is supposed to be jovial; stop being so irritating and eat your damn cake." Of course, this voice was also reserved for when Leo felt like shouting himself. So this brought on the attention of a few of the closer children. Thankfully, they had short attention spans.

Elliot growled, "I don't want to eat my cake, I want to understand why my lo—why my best friend didn't feel the need to tell me when his goddamn birthday was!"

It seemed the kids were used to Elliot's shouting, not even batting an eye; it was Leo's that disturbed them; so he kept his voice level, "Your cake is going to fly off and hit someone. Better eat it and stop talking."

"Oh my god! Will you forget the goddamn cake!" Elliot nearly screamed, before decidedly shoveling the entire piece down his throat just so Leo could stop changing the subject. He nearly choked, but he was too stubborn to show it and bit back the sting of tears, "N-ow… tell me w-why…!"

Leo, sighing at his masters stubbornness, moved closer, "Elliot, honestly…Today doesn't really mean anything more than Leann's birthday to me. It's why I never brought it up, I just don't care enough about this day to think it has any importance, is that a good enough explanation for you?"

Elliot didn't seem to think so, but his voice was lower when he spoke next, "But it's your _birthday_, it's the day you came into this world, what could be more important than that?"

Leo shook his head, a quaint smile playing on his face before he stopped to stare up at his master, "The day you came into mine."

Elliot stopped, flushed and tried to think of an adequate response but couldn't seem to find one. Leo just laughed a little more, "And you have cake on your face…"

Perhaps he forgot he was in a room full of people, perhaps he didn't care; what's known for sure is that when Leo pushed Elliot up against the wall to lick at the frosting that had somehow made it to Elliot's cheek neither seemed to be in any type of discomfort. In fact, it didn't take too long for Elliot to pull Leo's lips to his own and wrap his arms around the boy's slim waist, holding him close to his own body.

"So, Leo really likes that Elliot guy, huh?" The kid who finally had his cake asked Leann. The little girl smiled, "Yup, I think they're cute."

"You would."

There was an awkward moment of silence that seemed to stretch around the room just in time for the tiny moan that slipped out of Leo's throat.

_"Heyyyy, what are they doingggg?"  
><em>

_"Noo! Stop! You could suck his face off!"  
><em>

_"Young Master Nightray! Leo! What are you doing!"  
><em>

_"They're kissing, doi. Aren't you supposed to be the grown up?"  
><em>

_"B-but!"  
><em>

_"Shhh, have some cake."_


End file.
